The present disclosure relates to a medical observation device and a medical observation system.
In surgical operations targeting a fine region (also called microsurgery), such as neurosurgery, for example, an observation device for enlarged stereoscopic observation of the operative site is used. The observation device includes a microscope unit held by an arm unit (holding unit) (see JP 2004-117596A, for example). The microscope unit of the observation device described in JP 2004-117596A is of an optical type, and the surgeon observes the operative site directly by peering into the microscope unit from an eyepiece provided on the microscope unit. Hereinafter, an observation device provided with an optical microscope unit will also be called an optical observation device.
Meanwhile, in recent years, there are being developed observation devices provided with an image sensor and an electronic imaging microscope unit capable of imaging the operative site electronically (see JP 2016-59499A, for example). With an observation device provided with an electronic imaging microscope unit (hereinafter also called an electronic imaging observation device), a picture of the operative site imaged by the microscope unit is displayed on a display device installed in front of the surgeon. The surgeon then performs surgery while observing the operative site via the picture depicted on the display device. At this time, the microscope unit may be positioned substantially directly above the operative site, or in other words, between the surgeon and the display device. Consequently, there is demand for an electronic imaging microscope unit to be as compact as possible, so as not to obstruct the field of view of the surgeon viewing the display device.